


At Play

by ijemanja



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: Boardgames are not usually a preferred pastime for the two of them.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux & Parker (Leverage)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	At Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaymeirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/gifts).



Boardgames are not usually a preferred pastime for the two of them. Parker will always find a way to cheat, and Sophie will always be looking for an angle to exploit. It's just their nature, and neither one would blame the other for turning the tables in their favour. But it also doesn't exactly make for a relaxing get-together. 

Monopoly is right out, naturally. Scrabble? Parker will hold every coveted letter and Sophie will talk herself into a triple word score every time. 

It's the same for card games, of course. Except once, when bored, Sophie offers to teach Parker to play Cribbage.

"I don't know that one," Parker says, frowning slightly at the strange prospect of a card game she doesn't know. "What do we win?"

"Nothing, except the game."

"You don't play for money?"

"For fun. Supposedly. I learned when I was a child." Sophie says no more than that as she shuffles the cards idly.

"You can cheat, though, right?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Okay." Parker shrugs. "I'll try."


End file.
